


吹牛送老公（一发完）

by 沐泷 (Mulong)



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 德云社 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24287431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mulong/pseuds/%E6%B2%90%E6%B3%B7
Summary: 【骚话满级雇佣兵良x口是心非傲娇白领堂】🌼欢乐恋爱小甜饼🌸ABO🌻青梅竹马➕双向暗恋🌸伪·破镜重圆🌻伪·追妻火葬场有一天，孟鹤堂跟别人吹牛说他有个高大威猛、温柔多金的富二代男朋友，结果一下电梯，他就看到消失十年的周九良……
Relationships: 周九良/孟鹤堂
Kudos: 14





	吹牛送老公（一发完）

**Author's Note:**

> LOFTER ID：沐泷

星期五的下午，孟鹤堂去总公司所在的写字楼交材料，他在一家外企工作，是一家世界五百强的大企业，旗下有不少子公司负责不同方向的业务，孟鹤堂就在其中一家。今天他们项目组刚刚做完了要上报给总公司审批的材料，就让他送过来了。孟鹤堂挺喜欢这种活计的，总公司的写字楼在城中CDB商业区，而他们公司在六环开外，跑过来一趟就是大半天，他送完材料就能直接下班，还能顺便在商业区逛逛街。

因为总给项目组来回跑腿，他都已经和总公司这边和他们对接部门的同事混熟了，也不知道怎么回事，这个组里大多数都是大姐姐。孟鹤堂长得年轻漂亮，人的性格又可爱俏皮，每次来还帮她们从楼下带奶茶和零食上来，很快就和姐姐们混熟，成了团宠，来了就被拉着聊天分享公司内外的八卦。

正巧今天组里有个姐姐发喜帖准备办婚礼了，大家一齐恭喜她之后，便有人问孟鹤堂，“诶，小孟儿也不小了，有对象了没有啊？”

孟鹤堂是男性Omega，这也是他和姐姐们关系这么好的一大原因。这个问题引起了众人的关注，瞬间便围住了孟鹤堂，七嘴八舌地问了起来，大有一副孟鹤堂敢说没有，她们就直接掏出花名册来给孟鹤堂挑选相亲对象的架势。

孟鹤堂头顶的雷达亮了，为了避免相亲大会，他果断地开始睁眼说瞎话，“有啊，我这么可爱怎么可能会没有男朋友呢。”

“哎哟哟，瞧你这臭美的样儿，”组里的老大姐掐一把孟鹤堂的脸，手里的面皮儿嫩得跟鸡蛋白似的，“快给我们说说，对象啥样啊？”

“对对对，快说快说。”姐姐们把孟鹤堂围在中间，拆开他带上来的零食一副打算开茶话会的场面。

孟鹤堂一张小嘴儿叭叭的就开始乱编，“那必须是高大威猛，英俊潇洒，温柔体贴，还有钱。”

他微微仰着脸，说得认真得意极了，明明是信口胡说一听就知道是假的的话，却因为他这么自信竟然诡异的很有说服力。

“哇——”姐姐们发出惊叹，纷纷要求多说点儿，“你们是怎么认识的？他多大了？家里什么条件啊？谁追的谁啊？”

孟鹤堂继续瞎说，“我们是同学啊，上学的时候就认识了。他家开服装厂的，当然是他追的我啊，我怎么可能追人。”

其实孟鹤堂也不算是完全瞎编，他是有基础的在编，他的基础素材就是他高中时期的暧昧对象——周九良。

那时候两个青涩的少年人，相处的时候好像有些暧昧，却谁都没有挑明，其他同学又经常起哄他俩。说实话，孟鹤堂自己是有些心动的，周九良和他是同桌，青春期已经分化之后的Alpha身上那种对Omega的吸引力  
已经渐渐显露了，只是孟鹤堂那时候脸皮儿薄，周九良不主动表白，他才不会说呢。他得等着周九良先表白了，再好好考虑要不要答应他。

如果周九良没有忽然转学消失的话，也许他们俩就在同学的起哄下顺理成章地成了一对儿。可是现在说什么都晚了，高二下学期的暑假结束，高三开学的那一天，孟鹤堂走进教室之后却再也没见过周九良。他就这样一声不吭地消失了，老师说他转学了，他也没有给孟鹤堂留下只言片语。总之，他就这样从孟鹤堂的生活中消失了，到现在已经十年了。

胡说八道瞎编了一溜够，孟鹤堂忽悠完了姐姐们，又被投喂了一顿下午茶，便挺着有些鼓起来的小肚子进了电梯。现在还不到四点，他打算去逛个街，然后晚上自己去吃顿日料，犒劳一下连日以来的忙碌。今天是周  
五，正好摸鱼半天连上周末。

这栋写字楼很高很大，是那种市中心的地标性建筑，电梯里总是有很多人。孟鹤堂站在里面，无聊地刷着手机，听数字一下一下地往下跳，直到“叮”的一声，到了一楼。

孟鹤堂抬起头，顺手把手机塞进随身的包包里，目光茫然地在等电梯的人群里扫过，猛然间看到了一张熟悉的脸——周九良！

眼前的周九良一身黑西装，剪裁合体的西装下是遮挡不住的好身材，他的表情冷峻严肃，还带着一种似有若无的杀气，让人一看就感觉不好惹。他的长相和十年前相比没有太大的变化，人精壮了很多，反而愈发显得有成熟魅力，以至于孟鹤堂一看就认出来了。他和几个身穿同样黑西装的人站在一起，一瞧就知道他们是一起的。这四个人的气质都很相似，加上各个一副生人勿进的表情，他们和其他在等电梯的人之间竟然出现了一条真空地带。

不是吧……他刚才在楼上跟姐姐们拿周九良吹完牛，就在楼下看见他了，这现世报未免也来得太快了吧！

孟鹤堂顿时心虚起来，赶紧转过头去，想混在出电梯的人群里赶快溜走，千万不要让周九良看到他。

——不过晚了。

周九良还真就看到他了。

正如孟鹤堂一眼便认出了周九良一般，周九良也一眼就认出了孟鹤堂。他眼看着孟鹤堂慌张地别过头去想溜走，心中生出一股这次一定要抓住他的念头。

万千思绪只是一瞬，在现实中的场面便是电梯中的沙丁鱼汹涌而出，外面等着进罐头的人在往里面挤。孟鹤堂挤出去之后拔腿就跑，周九良被人挡住，慢了几拍，就让孟鹤堂一溜烟儿跑到了大堂的旋转门口。

“孟鹤堂——”眼看着孟鹤堂就要出去了，周九良便不再克制，喊他的名字，结果没想到孟鹤堂跑得更快了。

不过他再快也没有周九良快，当他跑到写字楼外面的绿化空地的花坛的时候，周九良追了上来，一把抓住了他的手腕。

孟鹤堂被钳住了手腕，跑不了了，只能愤愤回头，装不认识他，“你谁啊！放开我！你抓着我干什么，我告诉你光天化日的，你快放开我，不然我喊非礼了！”

周九良露出一个有些无奈的表情，把他按在花坛边上坐下，然后自己握住他的手腕子蹲在他面前。

被扣住双手，孟鹤堂还在奋力挣扎，只不过不知道周九良那双手是怎么回事，究竟是人手还是手铐，怎么攥住了就挣不开了。

现在正是下午工作正忙的时候，刚才几个电梯上去了一拨人，现在空地小广场这边就没有人了，孟鹤堂被周九良按在这也没人看到来见义勇为。

孟鹤堂扭来扭去地想跑，刚才还心虚呢，现在就光剩下生气了，他怒视周九良，开口道，“你这人怎么回事？快放开我，不放手我要喊保安了！”

“你跑什么？”周九良问，他的声音很平稳，其中却也带着一丝不易察觉的激动，只不过是这些年的经历，让他能做到不被人轻易察觉。

“什么叫我跑？”孟鹤堂瞪眼，他生气的样子在周九良眼中都是可爱极了，“我走我的路，我愿意走愿意跑都随我高兴。”

“那我喊你你为什么不停下，还跑得更快了？”周九良继续发问。

孟鹤堂又开始心虚，“你，你管得着吗？谁喊我我都要停下啊？我又不认识你，谁知道你是谁，万一你是坏人呢，那我不就要赶快跑了？事实证明你就是坏人，快放开我。”

“我不放，放了你就跑了，”周九良道，“我知道你认出我来了，我知道走的时候没跟你说是我不对，这些年一直没联系过你也是我不对，但是我可以解释的，你听听好不好？”

他这么温声细语地求着要解释，孟鹤堂心里忽然生出些别扭出来，尤其是周九良盯着他的眼神，瞧得他脸上和耳朵都不由自主地发烫，仿佛又回到了高中的教室里，他俩坐的倒数第二排，在上课的时候偷偷说悄悄话的样子。

孟鹤堂别过头去看别处，远处有几只麻雀飞过来，降落在空地上，正一蹦一蹦地跳着，他嘴硬道，“我不想听。”

“可是我想说，”周九良坚持道，“当时我不是故意突然转学也不告诉你的，是我家里忽然出了事……”

随后周九良便给孟鹤堂讲述了他这十年的经历。之前孟鹤堂跟姐姐们吹牛说男朋友家开服装厂的其实不是瞎编，周九良家确实有一个服装厂，是他爸妈一起经营的，只不过不是在他们上学的那个城市，是在一个工厂聚集地的城市。如果不是周九良有时候会送他一些据说是“残次品”的衣服，孟鹤堂也不会知道这个事情。他说是“残次品”其实只是有一点线没走好，或者颜色有点不均匀，都不是大问题，自己人穿都很好。

只不过做生意就是有风险，他家的工厂因为一单生意没做好就破产了，周九良的爸妈为了赔违约金借了高利贷。所以周九良当时并不是转学，而是退学。

为了帮家里还钱，还是高中生的周九良被国外的一个雇佣兵团招募了，后来就出国受训，之后的那些年就在各个国际战场里枪林弹雨地打仗卖命。这一行危险，但是来钱快，没几年他就帮家里还完了债，只是他从十七  
岁到二十二岁的这五年里早就脱离了正常人的生活，于是他就继续干了下去。

这次他出现在国内，也是因为团长接了一个活，给一家跨国公司送一份机密文件，需要几个人护送。恰逢他递了退休申请，就接了这最后一单，完成之后就留在国内了，没想到在这里碰到了孟鹤堂。

听完他这些年的经历，孟鹤堂只觉得自己嗓子眼儿发堵，相比起周九良那么危险的生活，在国内一帆风顺地读完高中考上大学研究生然后进入外企当白领的孟鹤堂好像已经没有立场和权力再去责怪他当初的不辞而别。

他觉得眼眶有些发热，却依然嘴硬，“你把这些告诉我，就不怕我喊出去害了你？”

周九良笑，看着他红红的眼眶，知道他从小就容易哭，拉着他的手放在自己的脸颊上，“不怕，我就怕这次抓不住你，以后就真的没机会了。”

孟鹤堂仰头望天深吸了口气，只觉得脑子里很乱，“那个，我现在很乱，你先去忙吧，我想静静。”

“好，”周九良同意了，“你家在哪儿，我晚上去找你。”

孟鹤堂看向他，一时间想不明白这人咋这么大脸，把自己想登堂入室的企图说得这么明目张胆。不过最后，孟鹤堂还是给了周九良地址，而且还被迫与他交换了手机号，加上了微信等等一系列网络社交账号，就差把孟鹤堂的家门钥匙也要过来了。

昏昏呼呼地被周九良带着搞完了这一套，等他大步走进了写字楼，孟鹤堂又在花坛边上坐了一会儿发呆，直到环卫大爷过来扫地嫌他碍事，他才如梦初醒站了起来。

按照自己的原计划去逛了街，可惜脑子里一直都在回荡着周九良的事情，要么就是看哪件衣服都不顺眼，要么就是觉得这件衣服周九良穿应该很不错。孟鹤堂气鼓鼓地把衣服往架子上一挂，放弃逛街去吃饭了。

最后还是鲜美的三文鱼和热气腾腾的寿喜锅安抚了孟鹤堂，先安抚了他胃，随后血糖上升，他的大脑也被安抚了。

吃饱喝足回到家，孟鹤堂一看手机才八点多，先脱了衣服把积攒了一周的脏衣服塞进洗衣机，然后去洗澡。洗完澡冒着热气出来，他想着一会儿周九良要来，有些不好意思给他看自己乱糟糟的屋子，只好撸起袖子开始收拾家。

吹着空调，家里很凉快，一室一厅的小房子收拾起来也很快，九点半的时候他就收拾好了，可是周九良还没到。在心中腹诽了一通，孟鹤堂一边洗抹布一边嘟囔，“怎么还不来，不会又跑了吧？我去，如果这次又跑了，老子这辈子都不会理他了！”

把抹布和洗干净的衣服都晾好，孟鹤堂回了卧室趴在床上玩游戏，他最近在玩一个建造类的游戏，很咸鱼，每天盖盖房子种种菜，还挺上瘾。玩着玩着他就困了，趴在床上迷糊着正要睡着，门铃响了。

孟鹤堂的腿空蹬了两下，是半梦半醒间忽然被吓醒的条件反射，他的心脏也噔噔噔地跳得快，醒过来猜到应该是周九良来了。果然，见他没来开门，周九良给他发微信了，俩字儿——“开门”。

“开你妹！”孟鹤堂跳下床勾着脚穿上拖鞋，骂骂咧咧地去给周九良开门。

先是小心谨慎地通过猫眼看向外面，确定只有周九良一个人站在楼道里，孟鹤堂才动作粗暴地打开了门，然后翻了一个白眼给他，转身走到沙发上坐下。

周九良进来反手关好门，也不管孟鹤堂理不理他，动作十分熟稔自然地打开门口的鞋柜找拖鞋，发现里面没有，才抬头问孟鹤堂，“没拖鞋。”

孟鹤堂没好气地反问，“怎么没有？不是在我脚上呢吗？”

言下之意是没有多余的了，这让周九良反而笑了起来，看来孟鹤堂确实是独居，可以确定他还是单身。

他摸摸鼻子熟练滑跪，“我来晚了，是不是生气了？”

现在都快到凌晨十二点了，孟鹤堂道，“是啊，我都睡着了，让你给闹醒了。”

就是告诉周九良他才没有在等他，甚至还为了等他不睡觉。

周九良到沙发上坐下，转头瞧他，“怎么还这么大气性啊，总生气可对身体不好。”

“用你管。”孟鹤堂小声道，不看他，谁让他来这么晚的，还以为他又不来了呢。

“是我不好，”周九良试着去拉孟鹤堂的手，第一次被躲开，第二次摸到了又被甩开，第三次被打在的手背上，第四次才成功握住，“我工作一结束就过来了，忙的太晚了是我不好。”

既然是因为工作原因，孟鹤堂好像也没有理由再继续跟他生气，只能别别扭扭地“哦”了一声。

周九良也没有说话，气氛一时有些冷，过了一阵子孟鹤堂实在忍不住想打破这个局面，说点儿什么，忽然听见窗户被撞的声音。

“什么鬼！”他往窗户那一看，竟然好像是几只鸟在撞窗户，鸟好像也不是活的，而是机械的。

“不好！”周九良看到机械鸟的瞬间就拉着孟鹤堂起身往卧室跑，而在他们起身的瞬间，窗户就被外面的机械鸟打破了，玻璃哗啦啦碎了一地，机械鸟飞进来，追着两人开始扫射。

“啊——！”孟鹤堂二十七年都活在和平的法治社会里，哪见过这种场面，顿时被吓得尖叫出声，被周九良塞进卧室里。

把卧室的门关上，周九良掏出枪反手几下打掉了机械鸟，还没来得及松一口气，就听到孟鹤堂在卧室里面大喊，“这也有！这也有！啊——”

周九良立刻踹开房门，就看到卧室的大窗户上已经出现了几道裂痕，外面的那些机械鸟俨然就快要打破玻璃闯进来了。

他立刻射击，把它们打了下去，之后握着枪静静地等了几分钟，发现没有新的机械鸟出现了。周九良拿出一个特别的机器，给队友发了信息，这是他们兵团特殊的联络机器，可以随时传递消息。他把定位发给了队友让  
他们去查，按照他的判断，这些机械鸟应该是今天他们送资料的对家来抢资料的，可惜来晚了一步，东西已经被送走了。

看着眼前发生的人机大战，孟鹤堂坐在地板上惊魂未定，等到周九良发完信息才带着哭腔问，“没，没事了？”

周九良把枪塞回去，“没事了。”

他也不问孟鹤堂还能不能站起来，就直接卡着他的腰把人举起来放在了床上。现在卧室和客厅的玻璃都碎了，外面的风吹进来，带着夏天的热气。卧室的门板倒在地上，上面还有被周九良踹出来的凹陷，可见这木门的质量完全没有房东声称的那么好。

孟鹤堂冷静了一下，哆哆嗦嗦地问，“刚才那是什么东西？”

周九良正在扫地上的碎玻璃，闻言动作一顿，他沉默半晌，最终坦白道，“是来杀我的东西。”

“什么？！”

虽然孟鹤堂已经想到了这种情况，却没敢相信自己的猜想是真的，他跪坐在床上，紧张地拽着周九良袖子，“为什么？为什么要杀你？谁要杀你？”

他的头都要裂开了，下午听周九良说他这些年在当雇佣兵，他对这份工作还没有一个明确的认识，现在可算是有了。真不愧是刀尖上舔血。

周九良放下扫把和簸箕，看了一眼收到的信息回执，果然和他猜的一样。他叹了口气坐在床边道，“下午我不是跟你说我要送一份机密文件么，这是我老板的雇主派来抢东西的，只不过下午我们已经交货了，按理说跟那个文件已经没关系了。”

他的联络器又响了一下，队友发来的信息证实对方消息有误，以为东西在他们手上，确切地说以为在周九良手上，所以才来动手。

他给孟鹤堂看了，抱着他拍拍他的后背，“好了，没事了，虚惊一场不会再来了。”

他看了一眼孟鹤堂家这一片狼藉，“走吧，今天这里不能住了，去我那里吧。”

孟鹤堂警惕地问，“你住哪儿？”

“酒店啊，”周九良理所应当地道，报了一个五星级酒店的名字，“那两件衣服走吧，很晚了。”

孟鹤堂心说，这也太刺激了，我他妈还怎么睡得着。

不过不走不行，他家都这德行了，肯定是没法儿住了。从衣柜里拿出两件换洗衣服，孟鹤堂把窗帘拉上，反正高层的窗户也没太多人注意。家里重要值钱的东西也带走，万一真的有贼来偷呢。

夜色中，周九良带着孟鹤堂回了他的酒店，刷卡进门，是大床房，孟鹤堂的脸木了。

他的内心疯狂咆哮：我就知道这混蛋玩意儿没安好心！！！

周九良让孟鹤堂先睡，“我去洗个澡，有什么事儿明天再说吧。”

“等等！”孟鹤堂指着那张大床，“这怎么睡？”

他这么一问，两人之间的空气忽然变得旖旎了起来，周九良扒拉一下头发，“放心，只睡觉，不碰你。”

“滚😡！”孟鹤堂抄起旁边的抱枕要砸他，周九良赶紧跑进浴室去了。

不过此时孟鹤堂已经很困了，他选择上床睡觉，并且把被子全部都卷到自己的身上，一点都给周九良留。

等周九良洗完澡出来的时候，孟鹤堂已经睡着了，他整个人都埋在被子里。周九良在另一侧躺下，从孟鹤堂的身下抽出被子的一角，然后轻轻一拉，从被子到被子里的孟鹤堂都滚进了他的怀里。抱好睡熟了的人，周九良关灯睡觉。

第二天一早，周九良醒了的时候孟鹤堂还在睡，他也不急着起床，就盯着孟鹤堂看，看着看着就没忍住在他微微翘起的红唇上亲了一口。

本来他已经打算暑假回来就跟孟鹤堂告白，然后两个人努力学习考同一所大学，只是没想到造化弄人，没想到暑假一别就是十年。若不是这次回国偶然间碰到孟鹤堂，他们这辈子大约就不会再有缘分了。

这些年，那句没说出口的“我喜欢你，和我在一起吧”已经成为了周九良心中的意难平，每每午夜梦回，他都会在梦中对孟鹤堂说出这句话，可是等到醒来的时候，心中只剩下寂寥。

这么多年，他不敢找孟鹤堂，不敢联系他，他的工作这么危险，他怕给孟鹤堂带来危险，甚至还在怕孟鹤堂知道了以后会怕他。可是昨天下午，在见到这个人之后，周九良还是一五一十地坦白了，他不想隐瞒什么，他  
就是这样的一个人了，他愿意让孟鹤堂了解，然后再由他审判他。

万幸的是，这次是他的最后一次任务了，他已经申请了“退休”，这些年他攒够了钱，他存在瑞士银行的财产和陆陆续续买的一些期货和股票，都足够他回国养老。所以他才有勇气和孟鹤堂坦白，因为他意识到，这是唯  
一的一个还能追到孟鹤堂的机会。

就在周九良企图再一次偷亲的时候，孟鹤堂醒了，周九良早就根据他的呼吸判断他快醒了，然后迅速躺好装睡。

孟鹤堂醒了之后发现自己和周九良贴在一起，手脚都缠着，就知道一定是这混蛋在他睡着之后冻得手脚。他把腿从周九良小腿里抽出来，推开他打算起床，却又被周九良抓住了手。

“怎么睡完就走，想赖账啊？”周九良把他的手按在自己胸口上道。

“呸！”孟鹤堂啐他，“谁睡你了！”

“你在我床上醒过来，怎么不认账呢。”周九良继续逗他，气的孟鹤堂打他又被他的肌肉弄得手疼。

“好啊，你说我在你床上醒过来，”孟鹤堂忽然回过味儿来，“我还没跟你算账呢！要不是因为你，我家能被搞得乱七八糟吗？我能无家可归被迫跟你睡吗？”

“那怎么办？”周九良表情无辜地说着骚话，“要不把我自己赔给你吧。”

孟鹤堂脸一红，一把推开他下床，“我才不要你！”

他说着跑进卫生间去洗漱，周九良顺着他的力道仰躺在床上，枕着手臂不知道在想什么。过了一会儿孟鹤堂出来，拿着东西道，“我走了。”

周九良坐起来，“去哪儿？”

“用你管。”

周九良翻身下床走到孟鹤堂面前，把他按在墙上，“我要是不许你走呢？”

“干嘛？搞非法拘禁啊？”孟鹤堂双手抱胸，梗着脖子，“我报警了！”

他就像是个扎刺的小刺猬一下，把自己包裹在小刺的下面，周九良有些好笑又有些心疼，同时觉得自己这么多年杳无音信确实挺不是东西的。

他低下头吻孟鹤堂，贴着他的唇道，“是我求你不要走。”

孟鹤堂呆住了，他的手臂还举着，手里还拿着手机，就维持着这样一个怪姿势，被周九良吻了。

周九良的唇还挺软，孟鹤堂傻呆呆地想着，随即瞪大眼睛捂嘴，“你没漱口！”

他连推带搡地把周九良推进了卫生间，然后自己站在门口叉着腰骂他，“周九良你可真行啊！真不是个玩意儿！没刷牙就来亲我，你说你怎么这么能呢！”

周九良一边刷牙一边听他数落，然后咕噜掉嘴里的泡沫，放下杯子，站在马桶前准备脱裤子。

孟鹤堂尖叫一声，“啊！你要干嘛！”

周九良回过头道，“上厕所啊。”

孟鹤堂的脸已经红得要发紫了，他狠狠地瞪周九良一眼，然后“砰”地一声拍上门。

等周九良放完水出来，到床边上凑到孟鹤堂旁边，“刷完牙了，现在给亲了吗？”

孟鹤堂，“……想得美！”

周九良不管他说什么，按住他的后脑直接吻过去，舌头顶开孟鹤堂紧闭的牙关，到口腔里面去环游，先缠着舌头的，随后又去挑逗柔软的口腔内壁和敏感的舌后部。孟鹤堂在开始的抗拒后逐渐沉迷在这个吻中，被周九  
良带着倒在了床上。

等到分开的时候，孟鹤堂已经气喘吁吁，周九良侧躺在他旁边，撩他的头发，还要嘴欠地问他怎么样。

孟鹤堂语塞，这个吻确实挺好，吻得他心头小鹿乱撞，可是他不想这么容易就原谅周九良，更不想这么容易就答应他，于是驴唇不对马嘴地问，“你上完厕所洗手了吗？”

周九良趴在床上闷笑，知道他是害羞不好意思了，要知道孟鹤堂从小就是这么个别扭的人，从来都是死鸭子嘴硬的口是心非，从来都不会直白地表达自己的想法，所以听他说话，必须要学会正确的解读。

而周九良的孟鹤堂阅读理解的能力不论是十分制还是百分制都是满分，扯别的，其实就是说不出来不满意的意思了。

周九良笑得孟鹤堂更加害羞了，简直要恼羞成怒，他拽了拽周九良头顶的小卷毛，“笑个屁……”

随后又被周九良按着亲。

接下来的事情好像更加顺理成章了，等到他们用掉了两个床头柜上酒店准备套套之后，孟鹤堂实在是饿得受不了了。他从周九良身下挣扎着探出一只手，有气无力地哀嚎，“我好饿，我要吃饭！”

一边呻吟着哭打打周九良，控诉他虐待自己不给饭吃。

周九良才放过他，在他刚刚被标记之后的新鲜牙印上又咬了一口，拿起电话去叫酒店服务。

“我要出去吃！”孟鹤堂抗议道，他觉得再不出去周九良能压着他做一整天，那可太吓人了。他才刚刚开荤，初次标记引发的一点轻微发情折磨得他全身敏感得要命，只要周九良稍稍一碰就是一阵酥麻，Omega的发情反应控制控制他的大脑。

为了自己的人身安全，避免在标记的第一天就下不来床，孟鹤堂坚决地爬到床位，从自己的包里翻出抑制贴，然后对着自己和周九良一顿狂喷气味阻断剂，控制发情期的彻底爆发。

被他磨得没办法，周九良带着他出去吃饭。然后孟鹤堂给房东打电话报修，掏了一大笔修理费才作罢。祸是周九良惹的，钱当然也要周九良出，而且还要找新的地方住。正好周九良也要找房子，他就蛊惑孟鹤堂搬过去和他一起住。

“你不出国了？”孟鹤堂问道。

周九良摇头，“退休了，不走了，不干这行了。”他眨眨眼，意有所指，“以后过老婆孩子热炕头儿的日子咯。”

孟鹤堂还没适应他这种没事儿就嘴花花的模式，特别容易害羞，完了就恼羞成怒，踩了他一脚。

“我说实话么，你踩我干嘛，”周九良道，“难道你还想让我出国去卖命啊？”

“我什么时候这么说了。”孟鹤堂反驳。

“行，那我就当你同意了，”周九良笑道，在孟鹤堂的后颈的腺体上摸了一下，“都被我标记还想不认账吗？”

孟鹤堂被他摸得腰一软，强撑着靠在墙上双手抱胸，上下打量他，过了好一阵儿才控制住声音大发慈悲道，“看你表现吧，不满意随时退货。”

“得嘞！”周九良把墨镜一戴，手臂揽着孟鹤堂的肩膀，“走着媳妇儿，咱买房去！”

END


End file.
